30slashhp
by Yuketsuko
Summary: Il me manque quelque chose de vital mais quoi ? seraisce toi ? fics écrites pour la communauté 30slashhp sur le couple James Severus CHAP 3 Nostalgie
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** 30 slash

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR sauf l'histoire

**Pairing :** Severus/James

**Rating :** K comme KAWAI !

**Genre :** c'est tout mimi et gentil

**Note :** Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la communauté 30slashhp... Je n'ai encore jamais écrit de Severus/James alors soyez indulgents c'est un vrai défi pour moi ...

**Résumé : ** Il me manque quelque chose de vital mais quoi ? serais-ce toi ? **1**.Et si c'était _ça_ sourire ?

**Défi :** Et si c'était ça sourire (num24)

* * *

** Merci...**

Allongé sur la pelouse du parc, une cigarette dans la bouche je somnole.

_Toi..._

Assis à dix mètres de moi...

Assis à dix mètres de moi tu révises encore.

Tes sourcils fronçés cachant tes yeux d'un noir profond,

Tes longs cheveux de jais tombant en cascade sur ta figure,

Ton visage pâle et si froid tellement crispé,

_Toi..._

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu m'obsède,

Tu es si mystérieux,

Si froid et distant...

J'aimerais tant te voir me sourire, te voir rire...

J'aimerais tant que tu ne m'ignore plus, que tu relève tes yeux vers moi et que tu vois la lueur tremblotante dans mes prunelles...

J'aimerais tant que tu te souvienne de _cette nuit..._

_Cette nuit_ où je t'ai sauvé. Tu n'as jamais su que c'était moi et je le regrette...

Peut être que dans ce cas tu aurais fait attention à moi, peut être aurait-on pu devenir amis...

Je ne le sais pas et ne le saurais sans doute jamais.

J'en ai marre de faire semblant de te détester,

J'en ai marre de t'insulter gratuitement...

Si tu savais comme j'en ai marre...

Je me sens vraiment mal ces temps-ci, même mes amis n'y peuvent rien...

Je ne mange plus, je ne dors plus et je me sens vide...

Il me manque quelque chose

Quelque chose de vital, mais quoi ?

,- James ? James ? JAMES ?

Non Sirius c'est pas le moment laisse moi tranquille...

,- JAMES POTTER ?

,- Mmmh...

,- Ca va ?

Si tu veux vraiment le savoir non ça ne va pas et s'il te plaît laisse-moi tranquille...

,- Mmmh...

,- Putain mais James qu'est ce que t'as en ce moment ?

Ce que j'ai, j'ai que je veux que tu me laisse tranquille. Rien que pour une fois je voudrais être seul...

,- Rien, t'en fait pas...

J'essaie d'esquisser un sourire mais rien n'y fait, j'y arrive plus et je vois bien que tu n'es pas dupe, je le vois dans ton regard...

,- James, tu sais, tu peux tout me dire. Nan mais franchement, Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

,- Rien je te dis, tout va bien...

Oui, tout va bien... à part que je suis obsédé par mon pire ennemi... Tu peux me dire ce que je dois faire dans ces cas là... Nan tu ne peux pas, tu ne peux pas comprendre, toi tu ne peux pas...

,- Je dois y aller...

,- Mais... et tu vas où comme ça ?

,- Chais pas...

Je veux juste être loin de lui, loin de ses yeux, de sa bouche, de son corps...

,- Tu sais, j'm'inquiète vraiment pour toi en ce moment, y'a pas que moi d'ailleurs, regarde Lily et Rémus, ils sont fous d'inquiétude, Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

,- Je dois y aller...

Je part en courant vers le château, je ne veux pas que tu voit les larmes qui ont commencées à couler le long de mes joues.

,- JAMES, reviens...

Non, je ne reviendrais pas, pas pour le moment, j'ai besoin d'être seul... seul...

oO)(Oo

_...Les Hobbits vivent au jour le jour sans se préoccuper de l'avenir, pour eux il faut vivre l'instant présent à fond et ne pas se soucier de ce que sera le lendemain. Ce sont de véritables épicuriens._

Voilà, enfin fini ce foutu devoir sur les Hobbits... Il ne me reste plus que le devoir divination et celui de potions et après ça, j'en aurais enfin fini de mes devoirs pour ce week end...

Franchement, le programme de troisième année est vraiment chargé... On a même plus de temps libre ces temps-ci...

Moi qui voulais m'amuser pour une fois... Eh oui, même moi, Severus Snape, ou plutôt Snivellus (Grr, je déteste ce surnom débile...) j'aime m'amuser.

Avec le peu d'_«amis»_ que j'ai, il faut bien en profiter.

Malfoy en fait parti, il essaye tant bien que mal de me protéger contre les attaques des Maraudeurs mais il ne peut pas être toujours là.

Je le regrette bien, la plupart de mon temps je le passe toujours seul à la bibliothèque ou dans le parc.

Quand je vois les Maraudeurs, toujours en troupe, admirés de tout le monde et surtout amis, mais véritablement amis... Comme je les envie.

Bon, cessons de ruminer sur notre sort, il faut que je termine ces devoirs avant la fin de la journée alors, au boulot ! Direction la bibliothèque !

Alors, Divination... c'est là ! Mais...

C'est quoi ces bruits bizarres ?

On dirait quelqu'un qui pleure...

Mais qui viendrais pleurer dans une bibliothèque ?

Je me rapproche de la source de ces renifflements...

Ce sont bien des pleurs que j'entends, bizarre.

Rayon Moldus... Mmm, encore plus bizarre...

Mais, il y a quelqu'un là, un garçon...

Ne me dites pas que...

Nan ça ne peut pas être_ lui..._

Pourquoi pleurerais-t-il ?

C'est invaisemblelable, quelqu'un comme _lui..._

Aimé de tous, Ayant autant d'amis qu'il désire...

_Lui_...

Lui qui est si sur de lui,

Lui qui est si hautain avec moi...

Comment se fait-il qu'il pleure...

Il est recroquevillé contre une étagère, et sanglote silencieusement...

Je me rapproche lentement, c'est pas la peine en plus de ça qu'il me remarque.

Je me laisse glisser le long de cette étagère et reste là...

Assis à ses côtés.

Je sais pas quoi faire...

Alors je reste silencieux et j'attends.

Mais j'attends quoi au juste ?

Jsais pas, mais je sens qu'il faut que je reste là.

Je le sens...

,- S..._Severus_ ?

Quoi, il m'a appelé par mon prénom ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend, d'abord il vient pleurer en pleine bibliothèque et après il m'appele par mon prénom... Il va pas bien...

,- Pourquoi t'es là Severus ?

C'est vrai ça, pourquoi je suis là moi ?

,- J'ai entendu quelqu'un pleurer et je suis venu...

,- ...

Pourquoi est ce qu'il me regarde comme ça lui ? Je lui ai rien dit...

Oh, ce regard, il est trop tendre pour moi. L'empreinte de ses larmes est restée ancrée sur ses joues. J'arrive à percevoir la moindre trace d'eau sur son visage...

,- Pourquoi t'es venu ici ?

Je détache mon regard de ses joues pour le poser dans ses magnifiques yeux.

,- ...

,- Allez, dit moi pourquoi ?

Tu lève lentement ta figure vers moi. Ton regard se fait plus intense, tu me fait peur là, t 'es pas comme d'habitude... Tes yeux lançent des étincelles et tu étire tes lèvres pour former un sourire discret et timide. Tu ne m'a encore jamais souris, je ne peut m'empêcher de reproduire ton geste.

Et si c'était ça sourire ?

C'est la première fois que je souris franchement.

Et c'est _Toi_ qui m'a fait sourire...

,- Merci... Pot... _James_...

**_A suivre..._**

**_Ma toute première sur ce couple !_**

**_Suis assez contente même si j'aurais voulu faire passer plus d'émotion, c'est assez bien comme ça_**

**_Dans le prochain chapitre, j'utiliserais le thème "Le bruit de la neige sous tes pas "_**

**_Et je vous raconterais cette mystérieuse nuit..._**

**_A votre avis, qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer ?_**

**_A vos reviews _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** 30 slash

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR sauf l'histoire et le couple

**Pairing :** Severus/James

**Rating :** K comme KAWAI !

**Genre :** c'est tout mimi et gentil

**Note :** Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la communauté 30slashhp... Je n'ai encore jamais écrit de Severus/James alors soyez indulgents c'est un vrai défi pour moi ...

**Résumé :** Il me manque quelque chose de vital mais quoi ? serais-ce toi ? 2.Le bruit de la neige sous tes pas

**Défi :** Le bruit de la neige sous tes pas

* * *

_**2.Le bruit de la neige sous tes pas**_

_,- Merci... Pott... James..._

James me lançe un regard des plus surpris.

Ses yeux

Ses magnifiques yeux

Ses yeux qui font battre mon coeur

Ses yeux pour qui je pourrais mourir

Ses yeux me transperce de leur lame aiguisée...

J'ai mal...

Mal au coeur,

Il se serre, il bat de plus en plus vite

,- Pourquoi tu me dit merci ?

Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi...

Je te dis merci pour accepter qu'en ce moment même je sois à tes côtés,

Je te dis merci pour être le seul à m'avoir fait sourire

Je te dit merci pour avoir fais battre mon coeur comme jamais

Mais surtout, je te dis merci pour m'avoir sauvé...

Mais tout cela, je ne peut pas te le dire

Je ne peut pas...

,- Merci pour tout... lachait-je avant qu'une fine goutelette s'échappe de mes yeux rougis.

Ah, il fut aussi rajouter ça à le longue liste des remerciements...

Merci de m'avoir fait pleurer.

Une seule chose dans ma vie m'a faite pleurer...

Cette chose m'a vraiment fait mal

Je ne m'en suis jamais remis

Cette chose est la mort de ma mère...

Elle était belle et si gentille avec moi

Mais elle est morte dans son lit,

Morte d'une maladie incurrable...

Ce jour-là j'ai tant pleuré, tu ne peux pas te l'imaginer.

Et toi, toi,

Tu m'as fait pleurer...

Mais bon sang, pourquoi tu éveilles autant d'émotions en moi...

Pourquoi ?

,- Mais, pour tout quoi ?

James s'était rapproché.

Il se tenait là, devant moi

Il me fixait de ses yeux chocolats,

Une lueur inconnue dans ses prunelles.

La chaleur montait en moi au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait...

Le rouge commençait à parvenir jusqu'à mes joues...

Il se rapprocha encore,

Posa sa main sur ma cuisse,

Approcha son autre main de mon visage...

Un frisson parcouru mon échine,

Mes mains devinrent moîtes,

Je ne pouvait plus parler,

Ma gorge était sèche...

J'essayais de me reculer mais en vain,

L'étagère me faisait prisonnier...

Il saisit une mèche de mes cheveux noirs

Et commença à l'entortiller autour de son doigt.

,- Severus, pourquoi est tu venu ici ?

Son ton se faisait doux

Et ses yeux pleins de mélancolie me devisageaient furieusement.

Je ne put répondre,

Il approcha son visage du mien et frôla mes lèvres

Un autre frisson

Une bouffée de chaleur...

J'avais envie de me laisser tomber dans ses bras

J'avais envie de le serrer contre moi

J'avais envie de me saisir de ses lèvres avec passion

J'avais envie de...de... de **_LUI_**

J'avais quoi ?

Envie de lui ?

Moi, Severus Snape, avait envie de James Potter...

Nan mais c'est pas possible ?

Je deviens fou !

Faut que je m'en aille, faut que je parte

Loin de lui

Loin de sa peau

Loin de ses yeux...

Je me lève brusquement, faisaant tomber un James soutenu par ma cuisse.

Il reste sur les fesses, à me regarder partir,

Je croirait déceler une pointe de déception sur son visage...

Mais non, il ne peut pas être déçu que je parte...

J'ai dû avoir une allucination.

Je sort de la bibliothèque, les pans de ma robe noire claquant sous mes pas.

Les couloirs sont déserts, il n'y a personne,

Pas un chat...

J'ai peur qu'il ne me rattrape,

Peur que je me laisse aller à mes pulsions

Peur de sa réaction...

5 minutes plus tard, je suis dehors, dans le froid.

La nuit est tombée vraiment vite aujourd'hui

Je n'ai pas mes gants avec moi et je grelotte contre mon arbre

Cet arbre est celui de mes confidences,

Celui contre lequel je me glisse tous les soirs...

Depusi mon arrivée à Poudlard, c'est ici que je me réfugie

C'est ici que je peux penser en toute libertée

C'est ici que je laisse mon esprit divaguer...

Ce vieux chêne doit être là depuis des décénnies

Il est tellement grand à présent que personne ne pourrait me remarquer...

Les genoux contre ma poitrine,

Je comtemple la beauté du lac

La lune est haute, elle se reflète sur l'eau

Et les quelques rayons éclarent la forêt interdite.

Pas un bruit

Tout est calme

Je laisse les larmes couler silencieusement le long de mes joues,

Ces larmes sont chaudes,

Ca fait du bien de pleurer, de tout vider...

Pendant de longues et interminables minutes je reste dans cette position

Soudain, un souffle haletant se fait entendre derrière mon dos.

Je tourne la tête mais ne voit personne

Pourtant, je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un

Je sais que c'est lui

Ca ne peut être que lui

,- Le bruit de la neige sous tes pas James !

Un froissement de cape,

Un visage qui surgit de l'ombre,

C'est bien lui

James,

Je savais qu'il allais finir par revenir.

,- Quoi ?

A présent, il est totalement sorti de l'ombre,

Je peux distinguer chaque trait de son visage,

La lune appose son reflet dans ses ceveux ébènes...

Ses yeux brillent dans l'obscuritée...

,- Le bruit de la neige sous tes pas, tu te souviens ?

Un petit sourire se glisse sur ses fines lèvres et il vient s'assoeir à mes côtés...

,- Bien sur que je me souviens...

,- ...

,- Tu savais ?

,- Que c'était toi ? Oui...

,- ...

,- Merci...

,- Arrête de radoter Sev', tu l'as déjà dit ça . Déclara-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Peut être mais j'ai tant de raisons de te dire merci

Que ça ne me coute rien de me répéter.

,- Je sais...

_A suivre ...

* * *

_

_Finalement, en auteuse sadique que je suis,  
_

_je vous laisse la nuit mystère pour le prochain chapitre..._

_Une tite review ! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** 30 slash

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR sauf l'histoire

**Pairing :** Severus/James

**Rating : **K comme KAWAI !

**Genre :** c'est tout mimi et gentil

**Note :** Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la communauté 30slashhp... Je n'ai encore jamais écrit de Severus/James alors soyez indulgents c'est un vrai défi pour moi ...

**Résumé : **Il me manque quelque chose de vital mais quoi ? serais-ce toi ? 3.Nostalgie

**Défi : **Nostalgie

* * *

**3. Nostalgie**

**FLASH BACK**

Encore une journée comme les autres,

Toujours la même rengaine,

Toujours les mêmes insultes.

Encore une fois,

Severus s'était fait humilier,

Encore une fois par les maraudeurs.

Cette fois-ci, ils avaient fait fort,

Premièrement, ils avaient lancés une rumeur

Une rumeur selon laquelle Severus aimait les hommes

Cette rumeur était fondée

Mais racontée par les maraudeurs,

Elle prenait une toute autre ampleur,

Mais le pire était qu'ils lui avaient inventé

Une liaison avec Lucius...

C'est vrai qu'il en était proche,

C'était même son seul vrai ami

Mais de la à ce qu'il sorte avec, pour rien au monde...

Et puis Lucius aimait les femmes,

Toutes ses conquêtes pourraient en témoigner

La dernière en date s'appelait Narcissa,

Cela faisait déjà six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble,

Un record pour Lucius.

Alors pourquoi lui avoir inventé une liaison avec un tel Don Juan,

A lui, le garçon moche et abruti à qui personne ne fait attention...

Cette journée avait été un enfer pour Severus...

Encore heureux que Lucius lui parle toujours.

Après une de nombreuses batailles entre lui et James,

Severus était venu se réfugier contre son arbre.

Il était couvert de bleus et sa lèvre saignait.

Il se reposa quelques minutes, la tête entre les genoux.

Puis se leva,

Il avait décidé d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt interdite,

Histoire de se changer les idées.

Une légère brise soufflait,

La cape de Serpentard de Severus volant classieusement dans son dos

Emmetant un petit sifflement dû à la force du vent.

Les mains dans les poches, il pénétra dans la forêt.

Les arbres étaient si hauts que les rayons du soleil ne parvenaient pas à traverser les feuillages.

La neige craquait sous les pas du jeune martyr,

Couvrant ses chaussures de flocons.

Il avançait lentement, profitant du paysage qui l'entourait.

La neige...

Il adorait la neige,

Cela lui rappelait tant de souvenirs...

Ces longues soirées d'hiver passées avec ses parents au coin du feu,

L'arrivée du Père Noël avec ses premiers cadeaux,

L'entrerrement de sa mère...

Le jour le plus horrible depuis sa naissance...

Cette boule au ventre qui le prend,

Ses yeux qui picotent...

Cette femme qui l'aimait d'un amour pur et beau,

Beau comme le paysage de ce soir.

C'est les larmes aux yeux que Severus avançait vers le coeur de la forêt,

Bientôt, sans s'en rendre compte,

Il s'y était tellement enfoncé la forêt que plus aucun rayons ne parvenaient jusqu'à lui.

Il était dans le noir complet.

Il s'assit dans la neige et ramena ses jambes vers sa tête.

Il resta comme ça quelques minutes,

Pleurant silencieusement

La mort de sa mère...

Mais bien d'autres choses encore,

Des choses dont personne n'était au courant.

Derrière un des nombreux arbres,

--

Un jeune homme se tenait debout, a observer la scène.

Il l'avait suivi depuis le lac.

Il regrettait de l'avoir frappé,

Surtout si violemment,

Il n'avait jamais été si violent,

Jamais...

Il restait dans l'ombre,

Touché par le jeune serpentard,

Touché par sa profonde tristesse...

Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans cet état,

Jamais il ne l'avait vu pleurer en fait.

C'est fou comme il le connaissait mal

Et pourtant,

Il aurait tant aimé le connaître...

--

Un rugissement fit relever la tête de Severus.

On aurait dit un loup...

Nan, plutôt un ours...

Peut importe ce que c'était, c'était gros

Et son hurlement déchirait le silence de la forêt.

Le jeune Severus se leva,

Il sortit sa baguette, il faut toujours être prévenant

Et commença à se diriger vers une direction qu'il pensait être la sortie de cette immense forêt.

« Lumos »

Severus avait été obligé de prononcer cette formule

Il ne voyait plus rien.

Et malgré le danger à être repéré,

Il l'avait fait.

Il avançait à tâtons,

Ne voyant pas à deux mètres devant lui.

Le grognement se rapprochait de plus en plus,

Severus pouvait à présent entendre sa respiration saccadée.

--

James était sorti de l'ombre, il courait derrière,

Fuyant lui aussi le monstre qui haletait dans leur dos,

Il savait ce qu'était mais aussi qui était ce monstre...

Lunard...

Le loup-garou de la bande.

Mais que faisait-il ici, cela James n'en avait aucunes idée,

Il espérait juste courir assez vite avant de se faire rattraper par Lupin.

--

On entendait le crissement de la neige sous les pas des deux jeunes garçons et du Loup,

Le grognement se faisait de plus en plus fort,

L'haleine putride de Lupin envahissant la forêt, faisait mourir les plus belles fleurs...

Ce qui se passa ensuite fut rapide et bref,

Les deux jeunes garçons étaient bien vite arrivés au saule cogneur,

James sous sa cape, Severus en sueur.

Le saule était endormi, tout était calme,

Severus reprenait son souffle tandis que James cherchait un endroit pour retirer sa cape.

--

Lupin ne mit pas longtemps à apparaître,

Entre deux arbres, la monstrueuse silhouette du loup garou se profila.

Il était dressé sur ses deux pattes arrière et reniflait l'air à la recherche de viande fraîche.

De la bave s'écoulait lentement de sa gueule

Et ses poils noirâtres se dressaient partout sur son corps.

Le loup émit un rugissement, un énorme rugissement, si énorme que le saule battit d'une branche.

Il l'évita en sautant par-dessus

Mais bientôt une autre vint, puis une autre et encore une autre...

Le loup n'arrivait pas à toutes les éviter,

Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par se faire faucher par une énorme branche venu de derrière.

Il se fit éjecter dans la forêt.

--

James et Severus avaient observés la scène depuis leur cachette respective,

La peur était retombée pour faire place au soulagement.

Le Serpentard tremblait, le froid lui prenait aux os

Il s'était recroquevillé contre un rocher, espérant retrouver un peu de chaleur

Mais rien n'y faisait, cette neige était tenace.

Mais enfin, pourquoi était il partit si loin dans la forêt ?

Pour soulager sa peine ?

Et bien il n'avait réussi qu'à l'augmenter.

Un bruit lui fit relever la tête.

Une cape avait été déposée a ses pieds...

Il la prit dans ses mains et chercha une indication sur le propriétaire

Mais rien, pas même un nom, pas même un blason, rien...

Il la mit tout de même sur ses épaules, peut importe de qui il s'agissait, il aurait moins froid grâce a ça.

Il commençait à marcher vers le château quand il entendit un bruit, un bruit de craquement.

Il tourna la tête en tous sens pour repérer sa source mais il n'y avait rien.

Le bruit recommença, toujours aussi craquant.

Ca y est, Severus avait deviné,

C'était la neige,

C'était la neige qui produisait ce bruit si caractéristique.

Un fin sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

« Le bruit de la neige ! Le bruit de la neige sous vos pas ! »

--

Voilà ce que James avait entendu de dessous sa cape.

Severus avait deviné sa présence mais il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il était là,

Tout près, a deux mètres de lui.

Il prit soin de ne plus faire de bruit et devança le serpentard, se dirigeant vers le château.

Il grelottait.

Quelle idée aussi de donner sa cape à ce Snivelus,

Si jamais Sirius apprenait ça, il lui ferait regretter.

James soupira.

--

Severus resta à côté du saule, aux aguets, cherchant le moindre petit bruit.

Mais désespéré de ne rien trouver, il finit par rentrer dans son dortoir.

Il fallait qu'il oubli cette soirée,

Il fallait qu'il oubli ce loup-garou,

Il fallait qu'il oubli cette cape,

Il fallait qu'il oubli tout...

Demain tout allait recommencer, les railleries, les bagarres, la rumeur allait se répandre de plus en plus,

La guerre n'était décidement pas encore finie.

_**Me voilà de retour (et non pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !) **_

_**Désole de ma siiiii longue absence mais j'ai du boulot moi ! **_

_**Ne vous attendez pas a grand chose de ma part ces temps-ci, j'ai juste eut le temps de finir ça.**_

_**Je suis assez contente mais la fin ne me plaît pas trop en fait...**_

_**Bon spas grave, restons positif !**_

_**Euh par contre pour l'annonce de bêta, elle n'est plus valable, j'ai trouvé une solution alternative. **_

_**Mais ceux qui veulent tout de même mon msn pour discuter, servez vous et mp moi !**_

_**Bonne lecture et j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre crucial ! **_


End file.
